Blading Spirits
by Midnightdark
Summary: A new story, a sort of cross between BeyBlades and the film Spirited Away. Except, it hasn't got a bath house, just a palace. The places may seem quite similar though. When Kai decides to regain control over the Blade Breakers team, he takes them to a
1. Chapter 1

OK, attempt two at a story, my first story kinda went…flat. Anyway, this is kinda based on Spirited Away by Miyazaki. I really liked it and immediately started to write various fanfics on it, but this one has no Spirited Away characters in it. Some of the places may seem similar though. Anyway, here goes.

Blading Spirits.

"Alright guys, this morning I want to discuss some things with you before we start training today."

The Bladebreakers turned to Hiro, who had just spoken, confused looks on their faces.

"Why?" asked Tyson. They all walked to the benches, shooting slight worried looks at each other. All except for Kai, who, as usual, kept a stony face and hardly paid attention to anyone, sitting in one of the corners, head bowed, eyes closed, arms folded, legs crossed.

Hiro sat down on a chair, his face grave. "Well guys, I have some news for you. I have decided to start you competing in major tournaments again. It might be some good practice for you."

"But we said we didn't want to compete in those again. We just want to blade, as friends. The big tournaments always mean lots of pressure for us, and we all decided we didn't want that anymore. You can't just decide that we're going to go back in them. That's our decision," said Ray.

"Hey, look, I'm your coach, I decide what this team does and does not. And I have chosen to enter you in the tournaments," said Hiro, firmly. "Whether you want to or not is not an option. We also need the money the publicity would give us."

While they argued, Kai slowly lifted his head, taking in the argument, thinking. Then he stood. Immediately there was silence, everyone waiting to hear what he had to say, or what he was going to do.

"Who says you're our coach?"

Hiro frowned. "What do you mean, 'who says'? You've all said. I'm your coach."

"I've never said it. Ray's never said it. Max's never said it. Even Tyson hasn't said it. So therefore, you cannot make that decision. And before you came along, I was the coach. So therefore, I am still the coach, and I choose that we do not start participating in the tournaments. I know Mr. Dickinson needs the money, and I apologise to him, but he can find someone else to raise the money for him. We have made our decision and we are going to stick to it. Now, go tell him."

Hiro stood abruptly. "You cannot do this, Kai."

Ray stood. "Sorry Hiro, but I say he can." The neko-jin went to stand beside Kai, a determined look on his face. Max also got up, eyes cast downwards, and joined them. And finally, after a few moments, Tyson stood.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Tyson! You can't do this to me!"

Tyson turned away. "I'm sorry big brother, but he's right. And besides, I agree with Ray, you can't just make us do stuff because you're our coach. I know Kai won't do that. Now please, go tell Mr. Dickinson what Kai said to say."

Hiro bowed his head, then turned and left. Ray went up to Tyson, who also had his head down, hair covering his eyes. Ray touched his shoulder, sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but we couldn't let him do that to us. He'll forgive you."

Tyson nodded, wiped his eyes, then turned to Kai.

"Why did you do it? Why did you stand up for us? It's not exactly like you."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I am, whether I like it or not, a part of this team, and I don't want to start training for tournaments yet. Now, I suggest, after this upset, that we have a break. I know a place we can go. Go pack your stuff. I'll go make the arrangements." With that he turned and walked out, leaving an astonished team staring at him agape.

Max was the one to finally break the silence. "Did he…just say…what I think he said?" he asked.

Ray smiled a little. "I think so, but it's strange. I wonder where we're going?"

"Who cares? Let's go pack! I can't wait to see where we're going! Let's go!" Tyson grabbed Max's arm and proceeded to drag Max off to their rooms, leaving Ray to laugh at them both.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Interested? Then review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Kai let out a slight growl of impatience. "Where is he!" he half yelled.

Max and Ray flinched. They hadn't seen Kai this uptight before, ever, and it was scaring them. Ray had a go at calming their captain.

"Come on Kai, please, relax. You're scaring Max. And I'm sure Tyson will be here any second now."

Kai merely growled and began pacing beside the minibus again. Everyone had got their stuff ready and been ready at the side of the bus, well, everyone but Tyson that is. And that was why their blue haired captain was prowling back and forth beside the bus, a silent snarl on his lips.

Suddenly Tyson burst through the door. "Hey guys, I'm ready! What are we waiting for?"

Kai turned on him with a snarl of rage. "You! We have been waiting out here for ten minutes, waiting for _you _to get here! Now get in the bus!"

Tyson, wide eyed and slightly fearful, sidled round their fuming leader before quickly dashing into the minibus. Ray and Max hastily followed, shooting shocked looks at each other. What was with Kai? He never displayed emotion like this. They shook their heads and quickly sat.

Kai came in and checked that they all had their seatbelts on, a small habit of his, then he turned and sat next to the bus driver, ready to give instructions. Ray leaned towards Max.

"I pity the poor driver. He looks like he's about to wet himself."

Max nodded his head in agreement, stifling a giggle. The bus began to move, and the team sat in silence, apart from Kai, who was instructing the poor driver. Each nurtured their own thoughts.

Tyson's P.O.V.

Man, I'm hungry. Wonder if we're gonna stop and get something to eat. Wonder if this place has food. Perhaps it doesn't have pizzas. Or Hamburgers! Man, that would be terrible! Almost as bad as not having any bey stadiums! Food. BeyBlading. Food. BeyBlading. Food. BeyBlading. Food…

Max's P.O.V.

I hope Tyson's feeling alright after having to go against his brother like that. And I hope Hiro's OK after Kai chucking him out the team like he did. And I wonder if Kai's alright…

Ray's P.O.V.

I wonder what made Kai so mad? It's not like him to blow up like that. Hell, it's rare for him to show any emotion at all. I wonder if it's got anything to do with where we're going. It must be somewhere very important to him or something. If that's so, it should be a very interesting place. I can't wait to get there.

Normal P.O.V.

Kai's eyes glowed with excitement, though none could see it. They were getting closer. He couldn't wait until he got there.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

OK, that was short, but hopefully this will make you review and tell me how you want more! The button is just at the bottom of the page. Oh, and I meant those P.O.V. bits to be funny, well, except for Rays.


	3. Chapter 3

OK chapter 3 up! And thank you sweet babe for reviewing! Things get interesting in this one! And there's a bit of a Merlin thing too.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

The bus pulled up outside a forest, and the boys stared out the window at it. It looked dark and foreboding. They looked at Kai, who was pulling his bag from the rack. He gave them a slightly cruel grin, which was even more frightening than the forest.

"Right, here's where we get off. And don't look so worried. This is going to be fun. You'll see. Now come on."

The other three swallowed as they followed him off. They stood outside looking at the forest, listening to their bus pull away. Kai was first to move off, pushing his way in through the bushes. The others quickly followed, not wanting to loose him in this quite scary place. Tyson ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Kai, where are we going? Just out of curiosity. I mean, have we heard of it before? Will we enjoy it? How far is it?"

Kai halted and gave him his fierce die-where-you-are look.

"We will find out when we get there. Now stop asking questions and just follow."

He carried on ahead, ignoring Tyson, who had stuck his tongue out at the blue haired blader. Ray came up behind him, smothering his laughter.

"Come on Tyson, you don't want to be left behind now, do you?"

Tyson shook his head quickly and they moved on together. After quite a long trek, Kai finally stopped, and to the others surprise, bobbed down. They did the same, shooting each other confused looks. Kai peered through the bushes, and gave a smile. It wasn't his one of his usual smiles, the ones that told you that the person he was directing them at was going o die or something like that, but a genuine happy smile. They all eagerly pulled aside the bushes and gaped at what was there.

A small town was laid out before them. The houses they could see were quite brightly coloured and decorated with paper banners and the like, but they were old, and seemingly deserted. The paper banners were ripped and faded, and the paint on the houses was peeling. Windows without any glass swung in a slight wind, and there was the sound of it whistling through cracks. Although at first appearance it had seemed friendly and inviting, it now seemed quite spooky.

Ray turned to Kai, who was still smiling.

"Where are we?" he asked, his nerves showing in his voice.

Kai turned his smile to the neko jin. "What's the matter, kitty cat? Afraid?"

Ray turned o look back at the houses. "Just a little," he said, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Kai gave a chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you. Nothing scary happens until it gets dark, and even then, _you_, kitty cat, shouldn't have anything to fear. The people here would be more afraid of you than they would of most. But I'll explain that another time. Now, listen carefully." He turned away from the town and sat down, motioning for the others to do the same.

"When it gets dark, we need to move immediately. There are some quite dangerous things around, so stealth is of the essence. You see, to have freedom here, you need to win the game of the spirits. And Tyson, don't interrupt me ok, just don't. Now, the game is to get to the gate of the palace without being caught. If you are caught, you are put in chains until your fate is decided by the powers that be. Normally, that fate would be death, but I think I'll be able to prevent that…"

At this Tyson did interrupt.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, what are you saying, you _think_ you could prevent whoever it is you're talking about from killing us? That is just not good enough! Not only are you throwing us into this without explaining, but you're putting our lives on the line too! Now Kai, either tell us we're not going to die in this stupid game thing, or take us back, cos, yeah, I don't think I mind having a go at this game, weird as it is, but no way am I going to have a go if I think I'm going to die doing it!"

Ray and Max nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'm positive I can get the powers that be from killing you, and to give you an extra chance at winning, you can come with me. Unless any of you want to go it on your own?" He glanced sideways at Ray, who considered it a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, alright, I'll have a go at doing it alone. But, is there anything else I need o know first? It's beginning to get dark."

They peered round to see the sun just touching the horizon.

"Right then Ray, a couple of things first. The gate to the palace is at the centre of the town, you can just see it there. Second, don't believe anything you see. Just keep going, and don't let anything stop you or make you hesitate. Third, when you get to the palace gate, just say 'I've won the game and would like to see the queen.' They should take you inside. When you're in there, tell them that you're a friend of mine. I should be there already, but If I'm not, do not tell them I'm here, no matter what. You got that Ray?"

Ray sat in silence for a moment, digesting it all. Then he nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

Kai smiled. "Good, cos the lamps are lighting up."

They all turned to look at the town again and watched in amazement as the lamps glowed. The houses suddenly seemed to look newer, the paint no longer peeling off, the paper decorations all complete again. And then black shapes slowly began to appear, drifting in and out of the houses and up and down the streets. Kai gave a grim smile.

"Let the game begin," he whispered.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

What will happen next? Only you can make it happen, by reviewing! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Wahoo! I got 3 reviews since chap 3! I'm so happy! Anyway, I was thinking about how many people set out their stories and realised that I've missed quite a few things out, so I'll nip them in here.

**Warnings:** Some slight language, nudity, implications of sexual activity. (Ooh, that sounded official didn't it?)

**Disclaimers:** I, sadly, do not own BeyBlades or Spirited Away, which is actually a fact since I'm borrowing Spirited Away from a friend over Xmas.

**Extended Summary:** (Keep realising I'm missing stuff in it!) When Kai decides to regains control over the Blade Breakers team, he takes them to a mysterious place in the woods. What will happen there, and why is he so happy to be there? Find out here in this story. Similar idea to Spirited Away, but mainly BeyBlades, Ray x OC, Kai x Tyson.

Gosh, that's a good summary. Tell me in a review if I should use it to replace the one I've got up. Oh, and I would also like to apologise for the lack of t's in the last chapter. It seems that the spellchecker doesn't notice if you leave the t off to. Ah well. On with the story!

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Ray cautiously approached the town, keeping a careful eye out for anyone approaching. They had split up moments after the lamps had come on, but first Kai had warned Ray to eat a little something. Apparently if you didn't eat something from this world you would vanish. Tyson had brightened up at that.

But then Kai had also warned not to eat too much, though he couldn't say why. Something about the rules. Well, Ray wasn't too worried about that. He wasn't hungry at all, he was far too excited about this whole thing. He crept silently to the corner of a building and peered round. His amber eyes widened.

Dark shapes drifted up and down the streets, avoiding huge lumbering creatures and dodging out of the way of flitting winged creatures. A dragon curled through the streets, its long sinewy form easily navigating its way through the odd crowd. Appetising smells drifted in from various restaurants lining the streets and shouts of shopkeepers trying to sell their wares mingled with the murmur of the crowd. It was a small city full of magic and excitement, and Ray felt his blood begin to pump loudly in his ears. He doubted any human having looked upon this sight for years, and yet here he was.

A particularly delicious smell wafted past him, and he remembered Kai's words about eating something. He gazed upwards, looking for somewhere to climb up in order to get to the roofs. Hey were going to be Ray's ticket to success. He was lithe and agile, and there was less chance of him being seen up there. He smiled. This might just be fun.

------------------ (Scene change) ------------------

Kai growled as he glanced round to look for Tyson for the second time in minutes. That boy was impossible to keep track of! True, he was cute and sexy, but most definitely annoying! Kai had expressly told the miscreant several times that he must not consume large amounts of the food. True, he could not explain why, oh no, that was against the rules, but you would think that his word would be enough.

He finally spied the red and blue cap creeping towards a large bowl of sausages. Kai growled and quickly nabbed the back of Tyson's collar, tugging him back to the shadows where Max was waiting. Then, without pausing to lecture the now quietly wailing Tyson, he stalked forwards to peer down a deserted alley. He glanced around, then pushed Tyson and Max down it, moving then to hide behind a large heap of barrels. Then he began whispering a furious tirade at Tyson.

"What is wrong with you! I told you, we're not allowed to eat more of the food yet! You cannot wait just a while, just until we get to the palace!"

Tyson huffed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't have any food on the way here so that I'm hungry now. Besides, it smells so wonderful, and what can be wrong with eating it? We've already had some so we know it's not poisoned, so why can't we eat it?"

Kai sighed. "Look Tyson, I know both you and Max are hungry, right, I'm hungry too. But we cannot eat until we get to the palace, and I cannot explain why because it is against the rules. You are just going to have to trust me. Now please be quiet and follow me!"

------------------ (Scene change) ------------------

Ray peered over the roof edge and allowed himself a satisfied smile. There were the palace gates. They were quite beautiful, black and silver painted steel twining round in delicate patterns and shapes. Now all he had to do was jump down onto that awning, slide down it to the end, leap off and land in front of the gates.

Ray shook his head. No way was that going to work. It was just impossible. Finneagles law. The perversity of the Universe is at a maximum or something. Basically meaning that everything was bound to go wrong at some stage. Oh well. He just had to have faith. Yeah right. He took a deep breath, and jumped.

It was perfect. He slid down the awning, leapt off the end and landed in front of the gate. Much to the surprise of the guards. He quickly straightened and recalled the words Kai had old him to say before the guards recovered.

"I've won the game and would like to see the queen."

That surprised the guards even more. One of them leaned forward and asked in a tentative voice, "What did you say?"

Ray frowned a little. Some guards these were. "I said, I've won the game and would like to see the queen. Is there a problem with that?"

The guard looked a little confused. Obviously this kind of thing didn't happen that often. He turned a little and pushed a button on the wall.

"Yes?" asked a curt voice from the wall.

"Sir, there is someone here who says he's won the game and would like to see the queen. I don't get it though, cos he looks like one of us. What should I do?"

Ah, that might have been the problem. He looked like one of the…. Hey wait a sec, he looked like one of them? What was that supposed to mean?

The curt voice from the wall seemed to think about this for a moment. Then it replied.

"Don't do anything, I'll be down in a minute. Make sure he doesn't go away."

However, there was hardly any need for that last statement, as almost immediately there was a clang as the gate swung open. A young boy, who looked only about 15 or so, peered round the edge at him. He was inspected, then beckoned to the very confused neko jin.

"Come with me please."

Ray walked forward, casting one last glance behind him at the gate as it slowly closed. He hoped he'd be able to walk back out of them of his own free will sometime.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

Man, what a long chapter. Well, not all that long, but a record for me. Please review! And don't forget to tell me whether I should change the summary. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

OK people, chappy…chappy…wait a sec…5! Ha ha! I knew that! Yeah, anyway, thank you for the reviews! And I will get around to changing the summary soon. Anywho, love you all, and things start to get very interesting!

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Chapter 5

Kai was on the verge of killing Tyson. Six times now the frustrating boy had slid out of his grasp to try and get the food. And now he was edging away yet again. Kai's hand shot out and grabbed Tyson's wrist, pulling him back. Tyson let out a pathetic wail, but didn't try and argue with his captain. He waited for Kai to let go of him as usual, but he didn't.

"Umm, Kai, you can let go of my wrist now."

Kai didn't even bother looking at him. "I don't think so. You'll just run off again. So I'm just gonna keep hold."

Tyson was horrified at this prospect. "All the way! But…but…I'm not a kid!"

"Ssssssssh! Do you want to get us captured!"

Tyson hushed up, but glared at Kai with an angry sulk. Kai noticed and inwardly smiled. Tyson was so darn cute, even if he was so darn annoying. Not that he would ever let him know of course. Oh no. Tyson could never ever find out. That would be…well gosh, that would be scary.

------------------Scene change------------------

Ray stared in awe at the huge palace doors. A row of pristine white pillars led up either side of white steps. There was only one flaw in all that whiteness. Black strains ran through it all, marring the perfect whiteness. But then the doors, the doors wow! They were huge ornate wooden doors with beautiful jewels and guilt frames covering it.

The boy leading him smiled a little at his amazed expression. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's beautiful. But I don't get it. All this white marble, yet it's streaked with black. It doesn't really seem…umm, I don't know. It doesn't seem right, like it doesn't fit."

The boy smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. But, it represents something. Our Queen is known as the Queen of darkness. And there is darkness in all things, even that that seems pure. She is the Queen of spirits, and the Queen of our realm. She can control all things of darkness, like cobwebs, shadows, all things like that. But I'm being rude. My name is Taurus. I am the head of the Queens guard. Who are you?"

"My name's Ray. I'm a friend of Kai's, he's the one who told me about here." But then Ray had a thought. "Umm, do you know who Kai is?"

Taurus threw his head back and burst into laughter, which rather shocked Ray. When the golden haired boy, (Ray had been so distracted by the glamour of the palace he hadn't noticed the bronze gold colour of Taurus's hair. It was quite amazing really.) had stopped laughing, he looked at the still slightly confused neko jin with a sparkle in his rather nice bronze eyes.

"Know him! Of course I know him! There is hardly anyone in this realm that does not know the 'errant' prince! Prince Kai is forever getting into trouble with his sister! Half the action me and my boys get around here is chasing after Kai when he runs off and he's done something. So you're friends with him?"

Ray nodded, then suddenly backtracked. "Hey wait, Kai's a prince?"

Taurus gave him a weird look. "You didn't know?"

"No. I mean, he's forever cold and aloof, but we had no idea that he was royalty or anything."

Taurus had stopped and was looking at him with confusion plain on his face. "Cold and aloof? That doesn't sound like the Kai we know and love. Prince Kai is always laughing and smiling, joking around and getting into all kinds of mischief."

Ray frowned. "That is weird. Does your Prince Kai have two-toned blue hair and maroon eyes, and wear blue face paint in four triangles on his face?"

"Then it has to be him. You see these," he said, pointing to two large green triangles on his upper cheeks. "These are a symbol of status in this realm. If you have a human form, you must wear yours to distinguish yourself from a stranger to this realm, like yourself. They can be any colour, but you cannot just wear them anywhere. Common spirits, those who have no position in the royal house, wear two small ones, down here." He pointed to just beneath his mouth on either side. "Lords and guards, like me, wear the two large ones, like mine.

But royalty, they wear all four. They represent the common people, and the nobility. So, if Kai was wearing all four, then yeah, it has to be him. It doesn't make sense though. Why is he all aloof with you? It's just plain weird, even for Kai."

He sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to leave that for later. You, are coming with me, to meet Queen Mab. Be warned, she is Kai's sister, and not above playing games with you. Expect drama when you first see her. Especially," he added, "Since she was still in bed when I left her."

Ray gulped. She must be dangerous. _Kai's_ sister. Oh dear.

After a while of being led through the palace and gawking at the rich tapestries which hung on the walls, they finally stopped before an intricately carved door. There were several engravings on it, the largest of which being two dragons, on curling round the top, the other twisting round the bottom, a tiger, and a phoenix. They were beautiful and detailed, but Ray did not have time to examine them as Taurus re4ached up and knocked on a flat piece of door. Then, without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and held it for Ray. Ray, gazing rather anxiously at Taurus, walked in and suddenly halted.

In the middle of the room was a four poster bed with thin black curtains hanging around it. That wasn't what worried Ray though. It was the dark silhouette against the curtains.

A shapely body was slowly rising. It was obviously female, with long trailing hair, and, (Ray swallowed,) with rather large…assets…

Taurus swept past him to pull open the curtain, and suddenly, Ray found himself staring into Mahogany eyes.

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Ok people, hope you liked it and hope you're not mad at me for waiting so long. My dad has had a load of trouble with the computer and I've only just got back on. And now I leave you with a cliffie! Ain't I cruel? But fear not! All shall soon be revealed! And it may not be what you think…


	6. Chapter 6

OK folks, here's chap 6, and sorry it took so long! My mind has been drifting, and is actually elsewhere at the moment, but I shall give you a chapter! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, especially the one that said I should write it as a script for a new series! Thank you very much! And don't worry, I'm relatively new as well, since this is only my second story!

By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my Mom, who has continually read my chapters and pointed out mistakes and given me boosts when I was low. Thank you Mom, and happy Mothers Day!

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

Ray gaped. There in front of him was Kai's sister, nude, and surprisingly…young. She looked younger than Kai, even if she had a, gulp, perfect body. She smirked at him, and held out a hand to Taurus. The tawny haired guard took it, helping her to stand. As she stood, black shadows flowed like water over the tiled floor to her, and then curled up her body, covering her white skin. Then, to Rays astonishment, not that he wasn't already astonished by what he was seeing, slowly forming black jeans, black trainers, a black T-shirt, and a black trench coat, sweeping down to her ankles almost like a frame for her slender figure. Black hair with white streaks cascaded loosely to her waist, and she shook it, obviously enjoying the feeling. She then smiled at Ray.

"Well hello. You must be Ray Kon." She gave him a once over, scrutinising him with a mahogany gaze that reminded him a little uncomfortably of Kai. She gave a hnn that reminded him once again, of Kai. "Not quite what I expected. You're much more handsome than he gives you credit for. Of course, his attentions were elsewhere, so, not entirely his fault."

Leaving Ray reeling, she turned to Taurus, who waited patiently at her side.

"Kai is here, Taurus."

"Yes, my Lady."

"He is obviously playing the game again."

Yes, my Lady."

"Looks like your boys are going to have some fun.

A grin.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good. Now, I have special orders. It is likely that the other two, Max and Tyson, are with him. They will slow him up. When your boys catch him, and I mean when, not _if_, I want you to have them put him and Tyson in his room together and lock the door. Then they are to take Max to a guest room and give him something to eat, and make sure he's comfortable."

Taurus blinked at the strange orders, but then bowed and called the guard outside the door in, and relayed the orders to him. Once that was done the guard bowed to the black haired girl and walked out. Taurus took his place beside the bed again.

Queen Mab smiled at Ray, which seriously unnerved him.

"You must be hungry Ray."

Ray blinked. Yes, he was, but was that really, well, important? It, somehow, seemed wrong, that they should have only just met but be going through all the polite necessities. They should be doing…something else, more important, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

"Umm, yes…your Highness."

She frowned at the title, waving I away with one slender hand as she walked over to a small table at one side of the room.

"Oh no, Ray, no proper titles between us. You are a friend of my brother, and a very good one at that, so please, call me Mab, but be sure not to get the 'b' mixed up with a 'd'."

Ray gulped again.

------------------Scene Change------------------

Kai paused, and, closing his eyes, inhaled deeply. Tyson and Max watched with wide eyes, a little freaked out by the motion. They had seen Ray do it every now and again, but he was a neko-jin, with a heightened sense of smell, it would mean something to him. But Kai was human, wasn't he?

Kai opened his eyes again, a slight gleam in his mahogany eyes, a half grin half snarl on his face.

"Raven."

Tyson and Max blinked. "What?"

"Raven. The second in command after Taurus. He's after us. Undoubtedly Ray has already reached the palace, making my sister dearest aware of our presence. I wonder why she didn't send Taurus himself. Hmmm. "

Tyson and Max blinked again. "Sister?"

Kai frowned. "Will you two stop speaking in unison? And yes sister. I have two. Identical twins wouldn't you know it. Annoys me even more than you do, Tyson."

The blue haired blader's eyes widened. "Say what! But that's impossible! No one annoys you more than I do! It's my life's work after Bey Blading!"

The possibly Russian's (it's not so certain anymore, is it?) rolled. Big headed egoist. That was so incredibly sexy the way he pouted like that, in his oh-so angry manner. He had to get up the nerve to get him into bed soon. If ever.

"You are very close Tyson, but Mab and Tanya take it. They always speak in unison when I'm in the worst of moods, nick my drumsticks, steal my stuff, spy on me and then embarrass me with the videos. You could never top that."

Tyson was staring at him, along, once again, with Max.

"What?"

"Drumsticks?"

Kai snorted, then suddenly froze, staring at nothing.

"What?" asked Tyson. "What is it?"

Kai gave a slight groan. "They've got us. Ain't that right Raven?"

Tyson and Max suddenly looked up to see a young man with tangly black locks grinning down at them.

"Nice to see you again Prince Kai."

"Prince Kai!"

------------------Scene Change------------------

Ray was presently sitting on a chair watching as the maids placed many tasty dishes in front of him. They were all meat oriented, which was what Ray liked, being mostly carnivorous. Mab sat across the table from him, watching him with her beautiful mahogany eyes, her gaze never wavering. She was so beautiful, yet so deadly at the same time. What he didn't realise was that her thoughts were very similar.

Mab was looking at the gorgeous Chinese teen as a potential boy friend, if not more. She was of a breed very much the same as his. She was looking at him as a cat would look at a potential mate. He was fit, muscled, but not overtly, he had amazing long black hair, he was intelligent, from the look in those beautiful gold eyes, and he was friends with her brother, who was a superb judge of character. He was practically perfect. Now all she had to do was test him.

Soon after they had started their meal, she began.

"Now Ray, has Taurus explained to you where you are, what this place is, and so on and so forth?"

Ray shrugged, clearing his mouth before he spoke. "Not really. I know he mentioned spirits, and how you are royal and that is shown by the markings on your cheek, but otherwise, not really."

"Well, I shall explain it to you. You are in the spirit realm. It can only be entered at a certain time, in a certain place, and with certain company. One of those you are with has to be a spirit or have entered this realm before. Like Kai and Drigger were with you. Now, as you can probably guess from the name, this world is inhabited by spirits. Some of them have human forms, and so have these markings, which Taurus explained to you." She indicated the four black triangles on her cheeks with an elegant wave. "But, if they do have a human form, they have an animal form as well. Now, you have probably been wondering about how Kai, Taurus and I have such high positions if we are human. It is because we're not. We merely have human forms, which we remain in most of the time. Some people have names that relate to their spirit forms, like Taurus here has the form of a bull. Other names, like mine and Kai's, can leave you guessing. And that is just what I'll do. You have to guess what my animal form is."

She smirked again before picking up a piece of meat with her fork and putting I in her mouth. The gesture was almost dainty, and Ray was entranced, watching every move. How could eating be done so gracefully. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Cat. Big cat. Something…" He caught himself. He had almost said what he was thinking out loud. He though hard about what she could be. A big cat. Something graceful, beautiful, and dark. He suddenly grinned.

"A panther."

Mab's eyes widened slightly, amazed at how he had got it so quickly. She hid the reaction well though. "Congratulations. Yes, I am a panther. Now, can you figure out what you yourself are?"

Ray was taken aback. "What?"

Mab smiled, enjoying toying with the handsome blader. It was fun. "Can you tell me what your spirit form is? You do have one. Except, you have to figure out what it is before you can use it. It shouldn't be too hard for you." She smiled, watching him as she continued to eat.

Ray looked at her for a moment, bewildered, then dropped his head to think. He had a spirit form? What could it be? He had never seen signs of it before.

Or perhaps he had. He quickly searched his memories, looking for any signs of something different. The answer practically slapped him round the face. Where did he come from? What was his bit beast? Was he stupid? Hell yeah.

He looked up again, a small smile on his face.

"White tiger."

Mab let out a little whoop and clapped her hands. "Oh well done! Not all newcomers get I that easily. Now, we've got to teach you how to change into it. Well, after you and I fight of course."

"Fight?"

000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000

OK, people, an extra looooong chapter for you as an apology. And some questions for you to think about. Why would Mab want to fight Ray? Who is Tanya? And why the hell is Kai talking about owning drumsticks or something like that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I may not be in contact for a while since my dad is rejigging the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Dark: ** Hey guys, what up!

Gets ton of old and rotting fruit flung at her

**Midnight Dark: **Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but I have been busy lately, and my mind has once again been wandering. But I'm back now and have another chapter all raring to go. I can barely believe I've written seven chapters! I feel faint. Anyway, I can practically feel your glares and hear you thinking "Get on with it!" at me really hard, so here goes!

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

"Hello Raven."

"Good morning Prince Kai. How are you?"

Kai subdued a growl. "Oh, I'm topsy turvy now that you're here Raven."

The black haired young man grinned.

"How nice. Then you'll be even better when you see who's with me."

Taurus walked down the alley way, several guards at his back. Some more came up from behind the three bladers, and Kai sighed and stood.

"Hi Taurus."

"Master Kai, how lovely to see you again. Keeping up the game I see."

The mahogany eyed teen just glared. "Did Ray rat us out?"

Taurus shook his head and tutted, his bronze hair sliding about. "Now now master Kai, I had thought you a better judge of character than that. Of course Ray didn't rat you out. But he couldn't have known about here and the game unless you told him, so you obviously had to be around. But why are your companions looking so confused?"

Kai glanced at Max and Tyson, who were looking very confused.

"What?" he asked them.

"_Prince_ Kai?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're a prince, and you never told us." This was Tyson's pouting accusation as he glared at Kai. Inwardly his heart was breaking. If Kai was a prince, there was no way he could consider liking someone like him. He probably had tonnes of really pretty girls drooling over him, and if he was gay, loads of gorgeous guys. No wonder he was so cold towards them all. He was royalty!

Kai's eyes softened a little bit on seeing the very slight shine of tears in Tyson's eyes. No one else knew Tyson well enough to see it, but Kai had seen the black haired blader in all his emotional states and could detect the slightest change.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I'm not exactly a prince in the traditional sense of the way. Most people wouldn't understand what line of royalty I come from, and even Tala and the Blitzkrieg boys didn't understand at first. But anyway, we've lost the game so take us to Mab and let's get it over with."

But Taurus smiled and shook his head, and the other guards chuckled slightly darkly. The three team members shuddered a little, suddenly slightly scared.

"Oh no. We have special orders for you and Tyson. Max is to be taken to a room, given something to eat and be made comfortable, but Queen Mab has given very specific orders for you and I now see why." He and the other guards shared a smile, dark and secret.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean 'now I see why'?"

Taurus just winked at him before motioning to the guards who stepped forward. Kai glared fiercely at Raven, who had come towards him.

"I want to see Mab. Where is she?"

Taurus laughed this time, throwing his head back and almost literally chuckling with glee. When he had subdued it, he gave Kai a grin.

"Oh Kai, you didn't think you could bring someone like Ray in and not have the Queen test him? Besides, she likes him."

Kai's eyes widened in almost horror. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah. She did the entire new human guest thing, and I could tell that she liked him. She was really interested. And when she gets even the slightest bit interested, you know what that means."

------------------Scene Change------------------

"Fight?" Ray was incredulous. She wanted to fight him? Why?

"Yes fight. I always fight every person that enters my kingdom for the first time and that I consider powerful. And you are very powerful. Now, have you had enough to ea?"

Ray suddenly found that he wasn't all that hungry any more. "Umm…yes…"

"Good. Come on." Mab rose, her long black and white hair making a soft sort of rustling sound as she moved, and Ray found that he liked it. Weird.

He followed her to the centre of the room where she turned and faced him, watching him expectantly. He felt a little silly standing there doing nothing, and had to gather his nerve before breaking the silence.

"Umm…what…weapons…are we going to use?"

She tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh Ray, what use do we have for weapons when we have our own natural ones? No, we are going to fight with tooth and claw. But it's courtesy for the challenged to make the first move. So, go on."

Ray just stood there, not having it in him to attack a _girl_. It was against common courtesy, never mind courtesy for the challenged to attack first.

They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes more, then Mab sighed, rolled her eyes, and charged him. Instantly they were fighting fiercely, some instinct kicking in, making him fight for his survival. Twin growls rose from the two scrapping teens. Raven suddenly appeared at the door, watched for a few moments, then grinned, motioning for the female guard behind him to go. She left.

------------------Scene Change------------------

Tyson and Maw stared in wonder at the huge gates and the pillars of marble, amazed at the beautiful architecture. Kai and the guards just strolled through without a glance.

Once they were inside, Taurus put his hand up to halt them, and then gave several orders to the guards. They left, only to return with a large table, which they set down in front of the head guard. He made a gesture over the table and some slips of paper appeared in three separate and neat piles.

A female guard suddenly came running down the ornate staircase at one side of the hall.

"They're fighting, and Raven thinks they're pretty evenly matched!"

Instantly there was uproar, and Max and Tyson looked around in surprise. There were suddenly loads of people filling the hall, and not all of them were entirely human either. Taurus clapped his hands together, quelling the noise.

"Right people, there are three options you can bet on. One, the Queen wins. Two, the newcomer Ray wins. Three, it's a draw. Please form an orderly queue and only bet once! You know the rules."

As Taurus had ordered, a queue formed and people stared placing bets. Kai glanced around, then pulled Tyson's sleeve before beginning to move away. However, the bid for escape failed, as three guards barred their way. Kai sighed, but shrugged and took his place beside Tyson again. The black haired teen tentatively tugged Kai's sleeve.

"Hey Kai, what's happening? What are they placing bets on, and what's it got to do with Ray? Is he ok?"

"I think Ray will be fine Tyson, so there's no need to worry about him. And they're placing bets on whether he'll win his fight with my sister or not. It's a custom, and doesn't do anyone any harm." He gave Tyson a reassuring smile, and inwardly grinned as his 'crush' smiled back.

Suddenly, Kai vanished over backwards with a yelp. Tyson whirled to find his captain lying on the floor with a teenage girl with long black and white hair hugging him fiercely. Kai smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Hey Tanya. I guess you missed me, huh?"

The girl instantly glared at him. "Of course I did. We didn't hear a word from you! Not a letter, not a phone call, not even a text! You could have emailed us! I am a genius in technology, and sending an email is not the most difficult thing to do!"

"Ok, I think I've got the message, may I stand up now?"

Tanya instantly leapt to her feet and offered Kai a hand, he took it, and once standing, pulled the girl in for a hug again. "I've missed you too."

There was a collective 'awww…' from the surrounding people, and a few whistles and cheers. Instantly the pair's eyes whipped open, revealing identical mahogany, and the two then proceeded to glare in every direction.

The scene was suddenly disturbed by Raven coming down the stairs. He had a sort of far off distant expression, as if in shock, his eyes slightly glazed. He wobbled as he reached the floor, and several guards moved forward to stabilise him. Taurus moved forward.

"Raven, are you ok? What happened?"

Raven looked at him, a slight expression of awe on his face.

"It was a tremendous fight. He's very powerful, and he managed to beat her! He was straddling her waist, pinning her down, and I reckon his spirit had taken him over, 'cos he was snarling fiercely. Then suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. It suddenly turned from a fight, into a make-out session. And that seemed fine with her. I had to dodge his shirt as it came flying out the door. And that was it. I shut the door and got the hell outta there."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then the hall burst out into cheers and whistles again, but this time much more loudly. Taurus allowed it to continue for a few moments, then held up his hands, letting silence to fall before speaking.

"Alright people, I know this is a cause to celebrate, but do it else where. We don't want to disturb them now, do we?"

That brought a few bursts of laughter, and then everyone began to filter out. Tyson turned to Kai.

"That can't be true! Ray's only just met her, and he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't even fight a girl, let alone kiss her on their first meeting!"

Kai just grinned. "Sorry Tyson, but things work differently here in the spirit realm."

Tyson just gawped at him, not wanting to believe it. Then suddenly he noticed something. Kai was _grinning._ Kai never grinned. Gave a cruel smile or had a slight smile surprised out of him every once in a while maybe, but he never grinned.

Apparently, Max had noticed this before him though.

"Kai, are you grinning?"

The grin never faltered, but the captain didn't have time to answer as by now everyone had left and Taurus approached.

"Alright Kai, you and Tyson are going to come with me. Max, Michelle here will accompany you to a room, and if you want anything, don't hesitate to ask, although I would recommend that you don't leave until someone comes to fetch you, as there are dangerous people living here in the palace, but they won't disturb you as long as you stay in the room. That ok?"

Max nodded, shooting a slightly guilty glance at Tyson before following a blonde haired girl up the stairs. Tyson watched him go then turned to Taurus.

"So, where are we going?"

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

**Midnight Dark:** Ok, people, there's you next chapter, and I bet you're going to have a lot of questions for me in your **reviews** (hint hint) but they'll just have to wait for the next chapter! See ya!


End file.
